The present invention relates to holders for wind instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for holding a wind instrument around the neck of the player without the use of the player""s hands.
For players of musical instruments, there is a desire to support the instrument without the use of hands. This ability allows the player to easily turn a page of music or otherwise rest while not playing.
A recorder is a type of wind instrument made from various materials such as wood, plastic, and metal. It has a mouthpiece and an elongated body with air holes that are selectively covered by a player""s fingers. Music is produced from a recorder by blowing air through the mouthpiece and adjusting the pitch by covering one or more of the air holes. Such configuration of recorders is well-known to those skilled in the art.
As recorders are often employed in the classroom setting for music education, it has become increasingly important to provide a hands-free support for those recorders. Such support is useful for children as it allows them to participate in exercises where hands are needed, such as rhythmic clapping exercises. One effective type of hands-free support is obtained through the use of a neck strap device that is secured to the recorder. Neck straps supports have advantages in that they are simple to use and are inexpensive products. However, various problems exist with prior art neck straps devices for recorders. One problem relates to the structure and operation of the prior art neck strap devices that affects they way that they are connected to the recorder. In particular, a rigid ring has been arranged on the strap. The ring is then placed over a portion of the recorder. While this arrangement is acceptable for certain types of recorders where the recorders have a configuration that accommodates placement within the ring, rigid rings are deficient in that they restrict the types of recorders that can be used with the holding strap device. Typically, rigid rings can only be used on the instrument they were designed for.
Another type of neck strap device comprises a continuous cord with a plastic cord lock. The user of this neck strap would place the cord around the body of the recorder and engage the cord lock to take up the slack until the cord was snug against the recorder. The other end of the loop would be worn around the neck. One problem with this device is that the cord lock does not sufficiently engage the recorder to prevent slippage.
Another problem with prior art neck strap devices including those discussed above is that the user, typically children, can hurt their neck if the strap gets caught on something or is purposely pulled.
Thus, there is a need for an improved neck strap holding device for wind instruments. The present invention addresses this need and the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an improved wind instrument support device.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a flexible ring having at least a first configuration in a rest position and a second configuration in an extended position. The flexible ring is adapted to fit around a portion of a wind instrument. A strap is also connected to the flexible ring. The strap is sized and shaped to be worn around the neck of a user and allows the instrument to be suspended without the use of the user""s hands. Preferably, the strap has a first end and a second end that are joined together to form a loop.
The ring is preferably sufficiently flexible so as to allow the user to stretch it from its rest configuration to an extended position whereby it can fit over a portion of the wind instrument. The ring can then be released and snugly secured at a portion of the instrument. This allows the flexible ring to be used with a variety of instruments of varying configuration (e.g., shape and dimension). The strap is preferably connected to the flexible ring, and may be placed around the player""s neck allowing hands-free support of the instrument.
In one preferred embodiment, a breakaway portion may be provided to connect the first and second ends of the strap. The breakaway portion desirably includes a hook-and-loop type fastener where one part of the fastener is arranged at the first end of the strap and the other part of the fastener is arranged at the second end of the strap.
In the preferred embodiment that uses the breakaway safety feature, injuries are prevented to a user""s neck that may be caused by the strap becoming inadvertently entangled or intentionally pulled. In this embodiment, the strap is designed to open when sufficient force is applied thereto.
The flexible ring is preferably made from a rubber compound. However, the ring may be made from other flexible materials such as, but not limited to, various polymeric materials other than rubber, nonwoven and woven natural and artificial fibers. The strap portion of the holder is desirably a flaccid cord, although other elongated materials may be used such as leather, polymeric materials, various natural and artificial fabrics, etc.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully understood with reference to the following written description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.